One day of chaos: Seigaku
by insane panda
Summary: What will you get when you put a jug of body switching juice and the Seigaku regulars together? Rated T for censored swearing.
1. The juice

This fic is dedicated to those who reviewed Seigaku's diva and/or added it to their favorites and/or alerts. Enjoy!

"Speak" is for dialogs, 'think' is for thoughts and _italic_ is for Inui's notes.

Warnings: my failed attempt at humor and mild cussing (they will be censored.)

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, other than the plot.

* * *

The Seigaku tennis team was having their daily morning run. Of course, since they have a mad scientist on their team, their run was threatened with the fact they might contract food poisoning if their do not run fast enough.

"Faster. Faster! FASTER!"

The panic levels were out of control. To be honest, you would panic like crazy too if you were expected to drink a cup full of BRIGHT GREEN gunk with PINK SPOTS that foamed if you were too slow. What was worse was the fact you saw the said foam melt through the table. The FREAKING THICK STEEL table.

"Oh my f***ing god!"

"Kami-sama! Please have mercy on me!"

"NYYA! Oishi! Did you see that! It _melted_ through THE TABLE! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!"

Soon, after many of their comrades have fallen, only the regulars were left.

"Out of the way, Mamuchi!"

"Fsssh… Stop blocking the way, Momojiri!"

"BURNING!"

"Hoi! Hoi! NO way I'm gonna drink _that_!"

"Mada mada dane!"

"Saa… This is fun. I wonder what flavor will the juice be this time?"

"Yudan sezu ni ikou."

(If anyone knows what Oishi would say in this sort of situation, please tell me either through review or pm.)

As usual, they all made it to the finishing at the same time, so they were safe.

NOT!

"You were slower than the previous timing by 8 seconds. So, I will let you try my latest juice, Heavenly Juice."

With his glasses glinting maliciously, Inui lifted two cups of pitch-black water.

'That thing looks NOTHING like heaven.'

This deadpan thought raced through all the regulars' minds.

After each have received a glass full of _'juice'_…

Dreadingly, all the regulars (yes, even Fuji. Even he had to admit that the juice looked and smelt worse than the previous few juices) lifted their glass and gulped it down in one fell swoop.

BAM! CRASH!

All of them were now on the ground with anime swirls replacing their eyes.

_One hour later…_

"Argh… Did anyone got that car plate's number?"

Slowly, one after another the regulars were revived. After finding out they were moved to the floor of the tennis clubroom, they groggily shuffled to find a place to sit before voicing up their opinions of the _wonderful _drink they tasted.

"Yuck! I never want to drink that again! Never again!"

"Fshhh…"

Instead of being met with murmured agreements, they were met with looks of disbelief, shocks, or a mixture of both.

Unnerved and completely awake now, Momoshiro and Kaidou looked nervously at all of the regulars.

* * *

_Momo's pov_

'What's wrong with them? Staring at Mamushi and me like that. And why does my voice so weird?' Turned to my left to ask the viper the question running through my head and saw…

ME?

* * *

_Kaidou's pov _

'Fshh… Why are Echizen and senpai-tachi looking at baka peach and me in that manner? And… Why does my voice sound like Momojiri's?' Utterly confused, I turned my head to the right and saw…

Myself?

* * *

_No one's pov_

No one said a word, they were still busy processing the fact that Momo spoke in a Kaidou like manner and vice versa.

The shocked silence was broken with a "NYA! Why is there another me here!"

Everyone's head whirled towards the source of the exclamation, which was Echizen. Who was currently running round the bench he and Oishi was seated…

Their eyes widened to the degree it looked like their eyeballs were ready to roll out of their sockets.

"Nya! And why does everything look so much taller?" Eiji asked, finally stopping and now seated back onto the bench.

BOM!

Before anyone could react to 'Echizen's' statement, they were distracted by the sound of a body crashing onto the ground.

"Eiji!" Instead of hearing and seeing a certain mother hen of Seigaku fretting and rushing up to Kikumaru, they met with the sight of Fuji running towards Kikumaru with a worried expression on his face… And with his eyes **wide open**…

"Saa… This is interesting. I'm seeing myself rushing towards Eiji in a Oishi-like manner…"

These words came from the mouth of a currently closed eyed, creepily smiling Oishi.

"Saa… So what now, Buchou?" 'Oishi' asked, looking at the sheepish looking captain.

Wait. Sheepish-looking Tezuka? His eyes flickered open for a second before shutting again.

"Souka. So what now, Buchou?" He repeated his question but this time facing towards Kawamura.

"It seems we have some how switched bodies. The only reason I can think of now is the juice we have drank about an hour ago."

"Iie data." Everyone (except 'Eiji'. He's still unconscious) stared at the silhouette of newcomer who was standing at the doorway.

_After 30 minutes (of explanations on Inui's part)._

"You mean to say that we are going to be stuck like this till the end of school?" An enraged Ryoma stuck in Eiji's body questioned in a deadly voice.

"End of afternoon's tennis practice, so about 6pm to be precise." Inui corrected.

They had just found out that they have switched bodies due to unfortunate circumstances, in other words instead of the classic 'faint and revive', the damned 'heavenly' juice made it 'faint and switch bodies'.

They also found out who switched with whom.

Echizen-Kikumaru

Fuji-Oishi

Kaidou-Momoshiro

Kawamura-Tezuka

(Cookies to anyone who figured out that the personalities switched were based on the most opposite pair of people. Eg. Kind Oishi-Sadist Fuji and Anti-social Kaidou-Friendly Momo.)

"Saa… Well isn't this fun?" Fuji said (Note: I will now refer to them by their names, not the bodies' names.)

"Fun? Fun? Knowing Kikumaru sempai he would make a fool out of me and ruin my reputation." It felt odd glaring at himself but Ryoma was too angry to care a flippin' heck.

_It was uncomfortable to see Kikumaru being bratty and grouchy, even more uncomfortable to watch Echizen act like a sugar high kid, jumping all over the place._

"Reputation? What reputation? I didn't know you even had one other than your title 'Tennis No Ojisama'."

_It was disconcerting to watch Kaidou slinging his arm around Eiji and ruffling his hair, and even more so to see social butterfly Momoshiro acting like a loner and hissing a snake._

"It is a wonderful break from the mundane, isn't it? A wonderful time to gather blackmail material too. And Oishi? I think you should close your eyes. As much as I would enjoy seeing others squirm under your gaze, I don't think it would be good for your heart to worry so much."

_Seeing Oishi act like sadist was beyond disturbing and Fuji with eyes opened all the time was nearly ten times worse. _

"Yudan sezu ni ikou."

_Passionate Kawamura acting stoic wasn't as bad as the rest, but the one who took the cake was Tezuka having EMOTIONS, I cannot imagine how it would be like if he holds a racket._

Inui stared at the notes, before flipping to a certain page of his data notebook and ripping that said page to itty-bitty pieces.

"Wh-what are you doing, Inui?"

"Ensuring that a repeat of this will never happen." Came his simple reply as he wrote the memorized recipe down into another notebook. On its cover page written in bold was '**Forbidden Recipes**'.

"You better hope it won't, or it'll be your head.' Ryoma threatened.

After receiving similar threats (by Kaidou and Momo) and a single encouragement to create more (courtesy of Fuji), Inui said, "Tennis practice is over. The rest of the tennis team should be coming in about six seconds."

"Five."

"Four."

"Three."

"Two."

"One."

"Ze-"

True to the data man's word, the clubroom door slammed open and a torrent of sweaty tennis players entered the clubroom to access their lockers.

"Oi Echizen! Why did you ditch practice? Don't tell me you're actually sick? Heh. Learn from me, I have two years of tennis experience!" An irritating, stupid loudmouth shouted.

"But Horio, you were the last to recover from the juice and the regulars drank a different juice from us." Kachiro sighed.

"Hey, Echizen are you alright?" Katsuo asked the abnormally stock-still cocky freshman. In fact all the regulars were frozen. _Strange_…

In the outside world, the regulars were inactive but the same can't be said for their inner selves.

'F***! WHAT THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO DO!' _or something along those lines…_

In fact their inner dialog was much longer, however if I were to type it all out this fic would not be fit for rating T… I'll give you hint… And then leave it up to your imaginations. Hint: When panicking, they can spill out the most 'COLORFUL' vocabulary… (-.-)

* * *

Back in the outside world, all of the non-regulars were worriedly staring at their most respected idols.

"You think the juice did something to them?" Some random, unimportant person whispered.

A worried, tense and silent atmosphere settled in the room, so imagine their surprise when suddenly Ryoma jumped up smiling, "Nya! Why all gloom and doom?"

A good many choked on their spit, staring in dumb shock at the hyper freshman.

"Saa… I think they are just shocked, Eiji."

A few people started pinching/slapping themselves to ensure they won't having a nightmare that their kind fukubuchou was acting like a certain feared sadist.

However, what set lose the hysterics was… I'm sure you already know.

"Eto… You don't need to worry so much, it would only last for a day."

A Tezuka acting shy! Kami-sama! What kind of f***ed up alternate reality did you send us? SEND US BACK! I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH OF THIS MADDNESS I CAN TAKE!

* * *

Weeellll… It seems our lovable Seigaku regulars have chosen to act like their regular selves, regardless of whether they were in some else's body or not. And you have seen the tennis members' reactions, so let's move on to the classmate and teacher's reactions then.

What? You wanna know what happened to the members in the end? Okie dokie. So, some went home, locked themselves in their room, not to be heard till tomorrow morning, some fainted, some started laughing hysterically and some… I do NOT wish to mention what happened to them, it's too morbid... So long story short, the whole tennis club other than the regulars and Inui are gonna be 'mysteriously' absent for that day.

Now, on to the next part.

* * *

The next part shall be about Ryoma's pov for the rest of the day and if it's too short I might squeez in Eiji's too. Please review, constructive criticisms are appreciated and welcomed with open arms. In my personal opinion, the idea is nice but the way it's written is not. I might take it down and re-write again. IF I am free or not feeling lazy. So, review, review, reviewww!


	2. Ryoma and Eiji

This fic is dedicated to those who reviewed Seigaku's diva and/or added it to their favorites and/or alerts. Enjoy!

Oh yes! Please go to my poll and vote on who want to be in next chapter. Fuji/Oishi or Kaidou/Momoshiro.

**I'm going to use only 3 lessons for each pov.**

"Speak" is for dialogs, 'think' is for thoughts and _italic_ is for Inui's notes.

Warnings: my failed attempt at humor and mild cussing (they will be censored.)

Disclaimers: I don't own anything, other than the plot.

* * *

_Ryoma's pov_

Let's put things straight first. I'm NOT dense or clueless to my surroundings. I merely did not wish to waste my time and attention to unimportant things. Yes, before you ask the Ryuzaki girl was unimportant in my eyes. (Note: To any Ryoma/Sakuno fans reading: DON'T KILL ME!) Anyways, since we have gone through the fact I'm not dense in any way or form, we could go back to the matter at hand.

I was damn right pissed. Not only did that mad scientist reject caused me to be in my hyper-active, sugar high sempai's body, everyone was staring at me like I was some circus freak. I glared at one of the girls openly staring me and sent her running like the Devil were after her.

Of course, I knew the reason why they were gaping at me, like some morons, it was only natural. If they weren't… Well, that's when I would start getting worried. Seeing their happy-go-lucky schoolmate acting, in the words of oyaji, an anti-social, grumpy brat, must have been a shocker for their system.

I plopped into my sempai's seat and waited for sensei to enter and classes to start.

The classes were strangely easy (other than Japanese history) and peaceful other than the fact that the rest of my 'classmates' and 'sensei' were shooting worried glances at me the whole f***ing time. But, oh boy! I had a good laugh at their faces in some classes.

1) English

"Kikumaru, please answer this question."

'Kuso!' I was caught snoozing in class. Hey! It's not my fault I had already learnt this stuff in America. Anyways, I was still sleepy so without thinking, I answered the question correctly and to make it worse I answered in a very complicated way (to piss the teacher off)… I know what you're thinking…

'DAMN.'

Well, like I said their faces made it worth it. It. Was. Priceless.

Their jaws nearly touched the ground and some even fell out of their chairs in shock.

Kikumaru knew the answer to an _English _question. The freaking apocalypse was arriving!

Snickering, I walked to my seat, smirk in place.

Mada mada dane.

2) Japanese history

'How do they even stand this lesson?'

Freshman Japanese history was bad enough. Now here I am listening a third year's lecture.

One word: Boooooorrrringgg!

I was struggling to keep myself awake. Why did Kikumaru sempai even like this subject?

When I was about to make to Lala-land, sensei just had to call out for me.

"Kikumaru, please refrain from nodding off in my class." Sensei looked as though she could not believe the words that were coming out from mouth.

Kikumaru, her star pupil. The very same boy who looked forward to her classes even more than his peers was nodding off in _her_ class. She could not believe it.

"Hai, sensei…" I grouched. Scowling, I stared (read: glared) at the whiteboard. Well, it seemed that sensei wasn't happy with my attitude.

"Kikumaru, please answer this question."

I stared at the question for what seemed like ages, then I turned and looked blankly at Naomi sensei and said, "Umm… I don't know the answer."

She looked like she was trapped in a nightmare, "A-Are you sure? We have just gone through this yesterday."

Continued to stare blankly.

"N-never mind… G-go back to your seat."

The rest of the class looked slightly traumatized.

Sigh… This is actually getting quite tiresome.

3) Lunch

"H-hey, Eiji. Why are you acting so… weird today?" Some random guy asked.

"Oh. I don't know. Maybe if you leave me alone, I might feel better." I snapped. I should be sleeping under my favorite tree and yet, here I am being ambushed by my 'class'.

Their faces paled to the degree of looking like ghosts. Forget slightly traumatized. They were officially scarred for life. And guess what? I don't flippin' care. Inui-sempai is gonna be in a world of pain once I'm done with him!

* * *

_Eiji pov_

Nya! I still can't believe I was in Ochibi's body! It something like the Sci-fi show my sisters love to watch. Though it's a bit nerve wracking to get stared at like I'm an alien cat from Mars. Nevertheless I still smiled at them and greeted them like anybody would. (Sorry Eiji. But screaming "Nya! Ohayou!" isn't the way _normal_ people greet each other…)

They paled to the point it's definitely unhealthy for them to be in such colors. I even waved to one of the girls and she fainted!

I walked (read: bounced) to my seat and waited attentively for Sensei to arrive. While waiting I mused about how unrealistic this feels, like a dream I'm going to wake from soon.

"-zen."

"Huh?" I looked around, everyone was staring me along with the teacher.

"Um… I'm here?" I guess I said the right thing cause sensei nodded and carried on taking attendance.

Nya… I already felt that today was going to be trouble… And I just didn't know how right I was.

1) English Literature

'Oh. My. Cat goddess. I heard they changed the first years' textbooks but I didn't expect them to be this hard!'

My eyes were a swirling mess of 'abc's. William Shakespeare. I officially hate you. I mean it's already hard enough to understand normal English, what's with the 'thou's, 'thy's and other whatits. Nyaaaaaaaa!

I was definitely lucky that the teacher was too afraid of being humiliated by Occhibi to call on me. Phew…

2) Japanese History

"Echizen! What's the answer for this question?" Riku-sensei sneered; he absolutely loathed Echizen Ryoma and his cocky attitude. His holier-than-thou attitude grated on his nerves to no end, and thus, he would always use this lesson take Ryoma down a peg or two.

Riku awaited Ryoma's irritated confession of "I don't know." But was sorely disappointed when the brat rattled off the answer with a mocking smile.

He gritted his teeth, "What about this question?"

And Ryoma answered it with a knowing smirk. Question by question was thrown at him, getting harder and harder till it reached to topics they have yet to cover, answer by answer was given back with that infuriating smile of his.

Ring! The traumatized and near to passing out of high blood pressure teacher gasped out, "Class… Dismissed." Before he stumbled out of the classroom in defeat and in search of his beloved drug- caffeine.

3) Lunch

"Ryoma-sama! You're so cool!" A screeching banshee screamed in his ear. Eiji flinched violently.

"Wah?"

"Echizen, where did you learn that stuff? But of course, with my two years of tennis experience, I already learnt about long ago!"

"Actually…"

"Oh shut up, Horio! Ryoma-sama is wayyyyy cooler than you!"

"Hey! With my two years of tennis experience-"

"This has nothing to do with tennis, Horio!"

Eiji quietly sneaked away to avoid his ears to be permanently damaged by the two loud mouths.

"Echizen!"

"Ryoma-sama!"

The two human microphones yelled, "Where are you going?!"

Kikumaru slumped; this was going to be a long lunch.

* * *

Ok. This is going to be the last chappie I'm going to post for this month. Sorry! Tight schedule this month! Hopefully, I'll be able to continue writing next January.


End file.
